ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
A Mouse in the House
In A Mouse in the House, a mouse appears at the Firehouse, and Slimer must help the poor little rodent survive by thwarting all of Manx's efforts to exterminate his new friend.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 43. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Mousey Manx Janine Melnitz Equipment Janine's Car Locations Firehouse Plot Slimer finished stacking up the first floor furniture in a corner and mopped the floor. He had some issues with the mop wringer and got caught in it himself. A rotund mouse ran into the Firehouse and plowed right through Slimer's stomach. Manx was in hot pursuit. The mouse struggled to get through a mouse hole under the pile of furniture as Manx drew closer. Manx knocked the pile over and caused a huge mess. Janine checked on the noise and scolded Slimer. Slimer was shocked and pointed to Manx, who pretended to have been asleep the whole time. Slimer reenacted Manx's part in the crash but Janine didn't believe him. She ordered Slimer to clean the mess up while she went out shopping. Manx reached into the hole and grabbed around for the mouse. Manx got something and found he had Slimer in his grip instead. Manx ran off. Slimer and Mousey became fast friends. While Slimer was occupied with a new mess, Manx pasted some rubber cement and threw a block of cheese on it. Mousey was overpowered by the smell and drifted towards the cheese. Manx approached Mousey on stilts and swiped at him. Slimer rescued Mousey and used a spatula to flip the cement into a roll. The roll slammed over Manx and he went flying out a window. While Slimer and Mousey watched some television and ate popcorn, Manx painted several fake mouse holes next to the real one. He spooked Slimer and Mousey. As planned, Mousey ran into a fake one and was dazed from the impact. Manx grabbed him and ran into a fake doorway then another and another. Slimer painted them himself. Manx tried to suck Mousey out his hole with a vacuum cleaner. Slimer sneaked behind Manx and turned the vacuum off. When Manx looked into the nozzle, Slimer turned it back on and Manx was sucked right in. Slimer took the vacuum to the window, hit the reverse function, and shot Manx out a window. Manx was about to re-enter the Firehouse with fishing gear but he spotted Janine in her car. He hid in a nearby van and watched as Janine congratulated Slimer and treated him to ice cream. Manx tossed his gear and threw a tantrum over the defeat. He quickly realized there were several dogs in the van with him. It turned out the van belonged to the City Dog Pound. As it drove off, the dogs attacked Manx. Trivia *The episode was recorded on June 1, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "A Mouse in the House" (1988). *There are technically two versions of this episode, although only the title screen is different. In one version, it is titled, "A Mouse In The House" and in the other it is titled "Mouse In The House". The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection DVD box set contains both versions. *In the scene where Manx paints fake mouse holes, a partial calendar ending in 30 is seen. Since the next episode in DVD Order, "Cash or Slime" takes place on October 6, 1988; this partial calendar matches with that of September 1988. *Slimer in this episode makes friends with a mouse, which he does again with another mouse in episode of The Real Ghostbusters titled "Spacebusters". Animation Errors *The Firehouse design and layout was not taken into account in the script or storyboard phase of the story. It is assumed that Slimer is cleaning one of the back rooms beyond Peters Office area. However, in screen when Manx rolls out a window in a glue ball, he is suggested to have fallen a great distance based on the background outside. References Gallery Title Card MouseInTheHouseAlternateTitle.jpg|Second Title Card Episode Screen Caps AMouseInTheHouse01.jpg AMouseInTheHouse02.jpg AMouseInTheHouse03.jpg AMouseInTheHouse04.jpg AMouseInTheHouse05.jpg AMouseInTheHouse06.jpg AMouseInTheHouse07.jpg AMouseInTheHouse08.jpg AMouseInTheHouse09.jpg AMouseInTheHouse10.jpg AMouseInTheHouse11.jpg AMouseInTheHouse12.jpg Collages and Edits StackinMouseintheHouseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseGarageinMouseintheHouseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseGarageinMouseintheHouseepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DogsinMouseintheHouseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 Category:S! Episode